


Zsasz Wants What he Wants and Knows How to Get It!

by Silverwolf666



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sounding, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf666/pseuds/Silverwolf666
Summary: It has been two years since Nora died, and almost three years since Victor's been intimate. Zsasz has heard about Gotham's Ice Man and is intrigued. And when the second Victor is interested in the first Victor, the first Victor may just have wished he stayed away from Gotham.
Relationships: Mentioned Victor Fries/Victor Zsasz/Zsaszettes, Victor Fries/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 6





	Zsasz Wants What he Wants and Knows How to Get It!

Victor sighed as he finished getting the last of his suit off; part of him wished to at least make the suit a little less conspicuous so he wasn’t always lugging almost ten pounds of air conditioning unit around whenever he went outside. But the other half, the part that insisted there was a sure for his condition, said there was no need, that he would find the cure and then be done with the suit forevermore.

“Hi handsome.” Victor swung around to see one of the deadliest men in Gotham casually leaning against his wall like it wasn’t below freezing in here.

“What do you want, Zsasz?” Victor rather wished his ice gun was a bit closer than where it was, though he honestly wasn’t sure if it would matter; from all news clippings he had read, Zsasz had lightning reflexes.

“You see, you and I never met when Penguin was running Gotham and, you left Sofia’s so quick, we _just_ missed each other, which was honestly a shame, as I have been very interested in meeting you for quite some time.” Victor wasn’t sure he liked the look Zsasz was giving him right now; it was just this side of lecherous.

“Well, now we’ve met, and now you can leave.” Victor did have to wonder though, how Zsasz was not freezing his ass off down here.

“Not very hospitable, are you?”

“All I want is to be left alone.”

“And yet you keep taking jobs from people like Mooney, Penguin, and, didn’t you just finish a job for Kean?”

“Research costs money, and my services may make things easier for criminals, but they don’t come cheap.” Victor finally made a lunge for his freeze gun, but Zsasz was as quick on the draw as the papers described him to be, and damaged the gun before he could fire.

“Do you like disco music?” Zsasz calmly asked as he stepped closer, not lowering his weapon even a fraction, as Victor tried to think of something.

“I find it rather annoying really, I prefer heavy metal.” Zsasz rolled his eyes and replied

“I might have known you would like metal; ah well, no one’s perfect. Besides, your physical qualities make up for your poor choice in music.” Victor made sure to step away, now certain about what Zsasz wanted.

“If you mean to imply you came here for sex, I am sorry to disappoint you, but you would cause me to have heatstroke if we engaged in such activities. While we are on the topic, how are you not freezing?”

“My body temp has always been on the low side, but I went to a chem expert and managed to get something that will temporarily lower my temp enough that you shouldn’t be too bothered.” Whilst Victor was interested in such a drug as he may be able to adapt it to help himself, he instead replied,

“Still not interested.” Zsasz, unsurprisingly, smirked at this and replied,

“Good, I like when I get the chance to tame my partners, makes it even more fun, and I had some special toys made up with you in mind.” Victor grabbed a vial and threw it at Zsasz’s hand, causing him to lower his gun to avoid it, and Victor charged at him, slamming him into the wall he had previously been leaning on.

“Oof, not only are you feisty, you’re also strong!” Zsasz _laughed_ at this, as though it was all one big joke or even, foreplay.

“ _You_ try lugging around a ten pound a/c unit every time you want to go outside and not overheat and we’ll see how flabby you are after almost two years of it!” Victor was rather surprised when Zsasz headbutted him, and then managed to get his leg up high enough to kick him very close to his diaphragm. As Victor stumbled back, trying to catch his breath, he heard Zsasz say,

“Hot damn this will be good! I haven’t had a lay this ornery in a long time!” As Victor started to get back up, he saw a small canister in his face, felt a mist of some kind spray his face, and knew no more. When he came to again, he found himself chained to his bed, stripped naked, and found that there seemed to be no frost on the manacles keeping him tied, whatsoever.

“Those beauties are made out of titanium, so your frosty disposition won’t affect them.” Zsasz explained as he came into view, also naked, before leaning down and plunging a needle into his neck. Victor had no time to react before the substance was injected into him, and the needle removed.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Think of it as a temporary cure; whilst nowhere near normal temperatures, you and I are now closer in body temperatures and I don’t have to worry about you giving me frost bite on my sensitive bits and you don’t have to worry about me cooking yours. And we don’t have to worry about your system developing immunity right away as it’s designed to only stay in your system for a few hours before leaving!” Zsasz explained as he ran the back of his finger down Victor’s cheek. Victor flinched back violently at the gesture out of reflex, and was shocked when he felt no great amount of heat from it. Zsasz looked down and whistled before saying,

“Damn, but if the women of Gotham knew what you were hiding under that suit they’d be lined up outside your door willing to help you find a cure!” Victor felt himself blush (and wasn’t that an experience he hadn’t felt in a long time?) at the comment; he was a little on the large side, and, before her illness made it impossible to have sex, Nora had always enjoyed their time together, often saying the women of Gotham were jealous of her for having Victor. Zsasz then knelt on the bed before swinging a leg over and straddling Victor, who couldn’t contain his gasp at the sensation.

“So, I get traditional sex has been off the table for over two years now, but have you even touched yourself, at all?”Zsasz asked as he ran his hands up Victor’s sides.

“Considering I’ve literally had no body heat for that period of time, what makes you think I’ve had occasion to get hot and bothered enough to warrant taking the situation in hand?” Victor asked as he tried to keep his breathing under control, especially when he noticed something was where there shouldn’t be anything.

“I don’t know; boredom can usually be a great motivator for it.” Zsasz then seemed to notice Victor’s expression, and his smirk became more shit-eating as he followed with,

“I see you’ve discovered my other present for you, do you like it?”

“What did you put in my ass?”

“Obviously, a butt plug! I figured you and your wife never did something as risque as anal play before she got sick, so I thought I’d introduce you to it. That, though, is made of aluminum, not titanium, for reasons you’ll find out in a little bit, but for now, let’s start with taking care of someone who hasn’t seen any action in _quite_ a long time.” Zsasz then shimmied down until he was making eye contact with Victor’s cock. Zsasz took him in hand before saying,

“Hello little Victor, I am Victor Zsasz. Now, I realize you haven’t seen much in the last couple years, but let’s see if we can remind you how much fun this can be!”

“Can you _please_ not talk to my cock like it’s sentient? This is weird enough as it is.” Victor pleaded, trying not to moan at the sensation of a _warm_ hand on his cock after so long of being neglected. Zsasz decided to punish Victor for the comment by blowing directly on the head, which Victor was unable to stop the moan at. Zsasz then started stroking him before fiddling with his balls in the other hand, helping Victor get hard for the first time in almost three and a half years. Victor bit his lip at the sensations, trying to regain control of his body as Zsasz manipulated the treacherous thing, but couldn’t contain himself as Zsasz took the cock in his mouth.

“Ah!” This was one of those things Nora would do on occasions like his birthday or he had had a rough day at work, since she would often have trouble taking much into her mouth, but Zsasz did not appear to have the same issue. Indeed, Zsasz took him all the way down to the root in one go, and then had to add it by swallowing around him. It took an embarrassing amount of control not to shoot his load there and then down Zsasz’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Victor almost thought he was going to shoot off the bed, titanium chains or no titanium chains, which wasn’t helped any when Zsasz pulled off and informed him,

“Did I neglect to mention that I have no gag reflex? Man though, sucking on your cock is just like sucking on an ice pop!” Zsasz then went back to it, sucking and licking his cock like it was a real ice pop. Victor still tried to dislodge him, moaning as Zsasz used the tip of his tongue to trace the vein back to the head, then running his tongue along the slit and Victor came with a very loud shout as he finally came, shooting down Zsasz’s throat like a hose. Zsasz, being the bastard he was, couldn’t let it go at that; no, he continued to lick, suck, and even moan around his cock as he came, prolonging his orgasm. As Victor tried to get his breathing under control, Zsasz rose until he was again on his knees, licking his lips and looking like the cat that got the canary.

“Fuck.” Victor finally exhaled before Zsasz said,

“Damn, I’m coming to you during Gotham’s next heatwave! That cools a person down better than a dip in the pool or ice cream!” Victor almost rolled his eyes at the joyful exuberation of an experience some (i.e. most) might find uncomfortable, to say the least.

“OK, you’ve had your fun, now unchain me and get out of here.” Victor _hated_ the frisson of heat that shoots up his spine at the look Zsasz gives him at this.

“You think that was it? Vicky, sweetheart, that was the only the hors d’oeuvre, meant to take over three years of edge off so we can make the most out of the few hours we have until you turn back into a frozen pumpkin! I still have a couple toys to show you that cost me a pretty penny, but the look on your face when you came just now? Fuck, the crown jewels are worth less than that look!” Zsasz was now practically face to face with Victor, who could feel the mellowness that always came with an orgasm fade into oblivion as Zsasz spoke.

“Well, I hate to disappoint you or feel like you’re not getting your money’s worth, but even before all this, I was something of a one-hit wonder.” Victor froze as Zsasz again touched his face with a single finger before responding,

“That’s because you were never in bed with someone like me; I may be an expert at your conventional torture and, yes, I enjoy it immensely, but there were those rare individuals who had information Don Carmine wanted who were resistant to conventional torture. So, my girls and I would play with them, tease them, torture them with pleasure until they spilled every secret they ever had, even cheating on a test back in grade school. Believe me, if they were here right now, you wouldn’t know which way was up and which was down. Besides, I slipped you a blue pill whilst you were napping, you’ll be good to go in another minute or so, enough time for me to get my other toys!” Zsasz proclaimed as he hopped off the bed, and Victor took a moment to catch his breath, even as he despaired at the sensation that, yes, he was getting hard again. Zsasz returned a moment later, holding what looked like a small metal hoop and a thin metal rod. He and Nora may have been vanilla in the bedroom, but he could guess what the hoop was for, even if the rod’s purpose escaped him. Something must have reflected in his eyes, for Zsasz’s smirk seemed to grow as he asked,

“Surely you realize that only the first one is free?” Zsasz then snapped the cock ring around Victor’s now fully hard again cock, before producing a bottle of lube from somewhere. Before Victor could give it much thought, Zsasz asked him,

“You ever hear of sounding?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, you would be surprised how many people have not, which is a real shame because a sounding rod, in the right hands, can just make a person _sing_ like a nightingale. Let me show you!” Zsasz then poured a little lube onto the head of Victor’s cock and, as he rubbed it in, Victor couldn’t help whining at the sensitivity he was experiencing. Zsasz then very carefully opened Victor’s cock until the small hole was revealed and, to give Victor an idea of what he was in for, inserted his pinky just so into the tip, causing Victor to exclaim,

“Fuck!”

“Not until you ask, nicely.” Zsasz calmly replied before he picked up the sounding rod and the bottle of lube, properly lubed the rod, before oh so slowly inserting the rod into the hole, pausing every now and then when it looked like Victor was experiencing too much. Soon, however, the rod settled into Victor’s cock, and Victor felt if that damn ring wasn’t around his cock, he could come from the sensation of being so damn full. He again almost flew off the bed at the sudden vibration that went off in his ass, nudging oh-so-delicately against his prostate, causing sensations he never felt before.

“And _this_ is why there should be mandatory lessons on how to please your lover in bed; most straight men never realize what they are missing with the joys of sodomy and so few women get to experience a full blown, squirting orgasm because their partners can’t find the magic spot!” As Zsasz spoke, the vibrations seemed to vary between a mere tickle on the ‘magic spot’, and hard vibrations. To make a bad situation worse, Zsasz was idly moving Victor’s cock this way and that, reminding him the rod was still in there, and it almost felt like the damn thing could touch his prostate from inside his cock. Though, right now, if Zsasz told him the sky was purple and that Wayne kid had just declared his undying love for Valeska, he would be inclined to believe him, as long as he let him come.

“Please, please Zsasz!”

“Want something, Vicky?”

“P-please, let me come, I can’t take this!” The sudden warmth on Victor’s cheek just added to the list of long since felt sensations he went through as Zsasz slapped him.

“You’ll take what I give you, and I still haven’t had a chance to tease your upper body yet! Don’t be a brat or I’ll leave you chained here with a wand vibrating right under your balls until the serum wears off and you can just get yourself off!” Victor whimpered at the idea of further stimulation, but most certainly _did not_ want a wand vibrating against his balls so he said,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I - hmph!” Zsasz kissed Victor within an inch of his life and he felt his mouth come alive at the first kiss he had since Nora died. Zsasz lick, and nipped until Victor’s lips felt quite puffy, then Zsasz started rubbing and pinching Victor’s nipples and, true to Zsasz’s earlier words, Victor was beginning to lose track of which way was up and which way was down. Zsasz then moved his mouth down to Victor’s neck, determined to give Gotham’s ice man a hickey to last quite a while, even after their serums wore off. When he reached Victor’s nipple, he was beginning to think maybe he should have brought a gag; Victor was pleading so much, doing quite a bit of damage to his moniker of Gotham’s Ice Man. Zsasz wasted no time and promptly bit one of the nipples as one hand continued to tease the other, and his other hand teased the man’s balls.

“Zsasz, please! Please tell me what you want in exchange for letting me cum!” Victor begged, feeling like he would go crazy if he didn’t come soon. Zsasz pulled his head off the nipple, giving it a little blow before responding,

“Beg me to fuck you.”

“W-what?”

“Beg. Me. To. Fuck. You. Unless, you want to keep going of course; my man told me that we should have at least four hours before your serum begins to wear off, and we have killed something like an hour and fifteen minutes with all our current fun, leaving us with almost two hours and forty-five minutes for me to play with your nipples, your neck, we can even check to see if your ears are as sensitive as everything else, all the while, your rod and plug keep playing with your prostate. And, again, if I’m suddenly called away, for whatever reason, I can leave the wand I brought with me taped to your leg as it vibrates against your balls. Your choice, Vicky.” Victor wasn’t sure if he could do it, but as Zsasz did indeed bring a wand out, seeming to try and decide if it would make Victor more co-operative against his balls or, please God, no, the rod still in his cock, he broke.

“Zsasz, please -!”

“Call me by my name, Vicky, or I turn on the wand.”

“Victor, please, please fuck me! I need you to fuck me so bad!” Victor thought he belonged in a bad porno with a line like that, but he would rather face this humiliation than that wand when he was already so sensitive. Zsasz then set about gently removing, not the plug, but the rod, and began smearing Victor’s cock with lube. When his cock was almost shining with lube, Zsasz reached behind himself and pulled out a second, seemingly larger but plug, this one obviously from his own ass.

“B-but I thought-”

“Oh, believe me, I will be fucking you, I will just be topping from the bottom as they say. If I wanted to fuck your ass, for our first time, I would have laid you face down and rimmed your hole until you were crying and begging me to fuck you, but I thought I’d go easy on you this time.” Zsasz explained as he moved until his ass was positioned over Victor’s cock and began his descent.

“ _This_ was easy?!” Zsasz paused in his movements as Victor’s tip was just pressing against his hole, making Victor whimper again.

“I can still use-”

“No! No please! I’m sorry! Just, please - Ah!” Victor gasped as Zsasz slammed himself down on Victor’s cock. He took a moment to collect himself, and then started a gentle motion of going up and down, savoring the feel of a most unusual cock, as Victor gasped and moaned at the sensation of his cock being _enveloped_ in tight, velvety, _heat_ for the first time in so long. Zsasz must have thought Victor was feeling neglected somehow, since he again started playing with Victor’s nipples, alternating between pinching and flicking.

“Mmph, hot damn but I think I’m going to have to find a way and make that formula last longer; this is way too good to lose with you turning back to normal! Then, I could just keep you tied up in my bed, with a vibrating rod in one hole, a dildo in the other, and nice ball gag between your lips so you don’t bug any pesky neighbors. During the day I’d send one of my girls over, just to make sure you don’t feel lonely, and at night, I’d either ride you like a cowboy or mount you like a bitch in heat, how does that strike you, Vicky? You want me to make you my little frosty pet?”

“FUCK, YES, PLEASE, VICTOR, ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE!” As Zsasz’s own release hit him, he hit a button on a previously unseen remote, and the ring came off, allowing Victor the release he so desperately wanted, and the shout he released was almost closer to a roar. As both men came down from their highs, Victor heard Zsasz say,

“You get it all, OK?”

“Perfectly, Vic.” Victor turned towards a new voice and saw a lovely but deadly looking woman dressed in black leather come into his line of vision holding a video camera, and a horrible sinking feeling began to emerge.

“Great, Vicky, this is Evangeline, Evangeline, say hello to Vicky.”

“Hi there, Handsome.”

“W-what are -?”

“Van, I’m basking in the ever-glow here, do Vicky a favour and uncuff him?”

“You sure that’s a good idea? He won’t try anything?”

“After that orgasm? You could paint the walls with how much cum I’ve got in me right now; he’s as helpless as a kitten right now, don’t worry.” Evangeline then did as asked and removed the chains from Victor, though she paused for a moment to run her fingers through his hair as if he were a pet, and he leaned into the almost forgotten sensation before pulling away.

“He is so cute.”

“I know, now finish up with the cuffs before ordering us some food, OK? He still has some time before this serum wears off and we have to worry about him overheating, and I imagine he would like to eat some hot food for a change.” Evangeline then finished her task and went to order some good food.

“Why did you record that?”

“Why does anyone do anything in Gotham? Blackmail! I wasn’t kidding; you can still work on a ‘cure’, but only enough so you can survive outside of your little icebox here, as I like the way your body feels like this, though obviously it’s only this comfortable because of our little serum. You want to go out and see the sun set, or something? You call me, I give you a dose, we do something fun, then I fuck you till you see stars. After you have found your ‘cure’ you come stay with me; you try to back out or leave, and that video of me turning you into a bitch in heat, begging my to fuck you, goes viral and any street cred you have, goes up in smoke, understood?” Zsasz outlined as he eased his way off of Victor’s cock. Victor looked away as he replied,

“Understood.”

“Good boy, now, roll over onto your side.”

“Why?”

“Two reasons; one, unless you want to keep it in, we have to remove the plug, though it’s fine by me if you want it to stay in. And two, I like to cuddle after mind-blowing sex like that, and I prefer to be the big spoon, now shove over.” Victor did as he was told, and winced as the plug was eased out of his ass, before he was hugged from behind and tugged towards Zsasz’s chest. Evangeline came back in to this sight and informed her boss,

“I ordered from that Italian restaurant you like Vic, should be here in about a half hour.”

“Great, thanks Van, why don’t you go upstairs before you catch pneumonia down here, and I’ll watch over Frosty here?” Evangeline nodded but couldn’t help herself from running her fingers through his hair again before heading up.

“Look at that, got the girls cooing over you already.”

“The minute I get to my freeze gun -” Victor stopped as Zsasz put a warning hand on his over-sensitized cock and listened.

“The minute that video was made, Van sent copies of it to all my other girls, as well as a couple associates; if they don’t hear from me by tomorrow morning, they post the video, everywhere. Now, if you keep talking I’ll assume you’re up for another round. If not, take a little nap and I’ll wake you when the food gets here, understand?” Victor nodded at the threat, closed his eyes, and drifted off, but his treacherous mind whispered that it was nice to be held again, even if only for a little while

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crap! This is the first smut I've written in years and of course it had to be for a rare pairing. Sorry about any mistakes but it is 1:51 in the morning here, I started this at around 5 pm 'last night', and I have work in about 9 hours. This bastard of an idea popped up out of nowhere while I was working on others and absolutely would not leave me alone! Anyways, love it, hate it, review it, don't; for once, I don't care! I wrote this for my enjoyment and decided to post it for anyone else who likes this pairing and doesn't think there is anywhere near enough rather like my other favourite Gotham pairing of Jonathan/Bruce, but, whatever. Peace out!


End file.
